Fun Way
'''Fun Way '''is the Twelfth episode of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Blackjack knows he done a lot, as he is known as Malco Mattiello, he hit many money from other banks and gained weapons of W.M.Ds. His next plan is took out other gang rivals and the police so that no one will mess with Blackjack's gang. Nathan and Selena gone on a date with each other, in a restaurant. They talk about their old school days, about Selena chasing him before they love each other when they were kids. Nathan knows that Selena is annoying since she is a kid but changed after she became a teenager. Nathan wants Selena to do another album, as she knows it's underway. Blackjack hit on another money bank in Calimonia, as Nathan goes to investigate with Natalie who is there too. She and Nathan battled Blackjack men, as he got away with the help from his men, Natalie found out that Blackjack have stolen W.M.Ds and tech weapons to throw Providence and Corps, Selena comes to confront Nathan as she knows Nathan done a great job with the Cybernetics. Nathan and Natalie goes into Providence brief room to track Blackjack, who is stealing weapons and eliminating other rival gang. Natalie tracks him as he plans to store his weapons, as they hear in the chatter that Blackjack is going to attack the Calimonia police. Nathan, calls Boyce and Harold as Natalie goes with his brother help him too, as Blackjack has tech and enough to attack many gang leader and other forces, as Natalie is worried about Corps and Providence, could come later, too. Blackjack is about to attack the Calimonia police, as Nathan, Boyce, Harold and Natalie goes to the police to defend Commissioner Micucci, as they are attacked by Blackjack and his guards. Nathan defended the right point, as Harold and Boyce help the left, as they close in from all side. Natalie goes to battle Blackjack, with Selena helped by taking out the guards too. Natalie almost got hurt by Blackjack, as Nathan did too after defeating Blackjack's men, as Selena uses a car to hit him as Nathan and Natalie finish Blackjack off by defeating him after Harold and Boyce defeated the rest of Blackjack's men and sending him into Linguistics Asylum. Nathan knows Selena did something dangerous, as she said "Sorry" to Nathan as she helped Nathan's team defeat Blackjack and send him to prison, as Selena wants Nathan to come to see her singing and improv comedy. Nathan laughs at her jokes, as Selena flirted at Nathan at the end. Episode Moments * Blackjack attack other gangs and taking tech weapons * Blackjack is defeated by Nathan's Team * Nathan and Selena went on a date * Calimonia police are safe from Blackjack gang Characters * Nathan Underwood * Natalie Underwood * Harold Fox * Boyce Frost * Commissioner Micucci * Calimonia Police * Selena Crow Villain * Malco "Blackjack" Mattiello * Blackjack's Men Links Trivia * Selena still loves Nathan since high school * Blackjack collecting tech, since he became back into the gang * Natalie doesn't team with Providence again Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season One Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason